


Lalli tries kissing

by Mpkorver



Series: 12th chapter break fics [6]
Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 09:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7885099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mpkorver/pseuds/Mpkorver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lalli finds out he does not enjoy kissing. Emil thinks up an alternative.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lalli tries kissing

Lalli had cuddled up close to Emil. The Swede was a source of comfort and practically the only person he enjoyed hugging. He liked the feeling of Emil’s hands on his back. Lalli just thought Emil was a nice person and for some reason, he felt a strong connection to Emil. Lalli trusted him and liked him best. Hugging his Swede just felt right. He wondered how it’d feel to kiss him.

The cleanser smiled and gladly hugged back. He loved it when the Finn was so affectionate. Lalli, with his eyes closed and a soft smile, enjoying a hug or touch, was the cutest imagine Emil could think of. Seeing Lalli like this made his heart melt. He really wanted to kiss Lalli. He wondered if his Finn would enjoy it.

Emil would have asked if he could, but the language barrier simply made it impossible. He bend to Lalli and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

Lalli was startled. Admittedly, he had wanted Emil to kiss him at first, but now he was disappointed. This didn’t feel nice. Maybe if he tried other way around? There was no harm in trying.

The Finn kissed Emil on his cheek. It felt intimate, he wouldn’t want to do this with anyone else, but it just didn’t feel nice. Lalli made a frustrated screeching sound. Kissing was unpleasant. His lips were his and he didn’t want to touch anyone else with them, not even Emil. And it felt gross. The small bits of saliva they exchanged was a huge ‘nope’ to the mage. 

Lalli wanted to cry. He had looked forward to kissing Emil, but now he was disappointed at how awful it felt. And, equally important, what would Emil think? Would be he offended?

Emil wasn’t at all. He was worried, rather. He hugged Lalli and stroke his back. Emil’s back-rubs always seemed to comfort the Finn.  
“It’s okay, Lalli,” he started, “we don’t have to kiss. We’ll just do things we both enjoy. It’s not weird not to enjoy kissing, it’s fine. And I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have kissed you all of a sudden.”

Lalli just understood his name and heard ‘okay’. He enjoyed listening to Emil’s soothing voice and feeling the touches on his back. Since Emil made no attempt to kiss him again and didn’t look offended, the Finn relaxed.

After they peacefully cuddled for a little while, Emil got a brilliant idea. After all, he was quite a brainiac, if he’d say so himself. He looked at Lalli, touched his own lips with his fingers and blew the air-kiss to his Finn.

Lalli smiled. It was a very nice feeling to have his boundaries respected. He was sure his Swede would never purposefully do anything Lalli wouldn’t enjoy. The mage gave an air-kiss back.

Emil smiled widely. From now on, he decided to always protect Lalli’s boundaries. Apparently, his boyfriend did enjoy the gesture of an air-kiss. Now they could kiss without touching. Lovely.


End file.
